


Jack thinks of BT

by BattleQueen



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleQueen/pseuds/BattleQueen
Summary: Jack thinks of BT and gets horny, so what does he do? Masturbate of course!
Relationships: BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Jack thinks of BT

Jack was just sitting around bored, he had nothing to do. 

He thought of other times he was bored. BT had always been there to help him.

BT. Jack thought of BT. His titan. He rememberd a lot of times where they had hanged out and Jack had only been able to laugh at how serious BT took sayings and expressions.

"Well I guess we can kill two brids with one stone."

"Pilot Cooper, I would not suggest killing birds in any form or manner."

Jack smiled at that one, he had laughed so hard at that and laughed after he had explained it to BT after as well.

He kept thinking of BT and his mind eventually wondered too far and he started thinking of other memories. Lewd memories. 

Tought they really couldn't, they had had some form of sex before. BT didn't understand sex, gut as happy it was something that made Jack feel good and happy.

Jack felt something and he didn't wanna believe it, he was hard? He was hard! He was a little embarrassed that thinking of BT had gotten him so hard. 

He unzipped his pants quickly and pulled down his underwear, letting his cock slip out. He carefully wrapped a hand around it. It already was leaking pre, fuck, how long had he been hard?

He slowly began to stroke his cock. Slowly. The way he had done with BT.

BT would sometimes curl on of his fingers up making a hole for Jack to thrust his cock into. Jack though of those times, times he had cum right on his titan's hand. 

Thinking of BT's voice really helped make his strokes of his own hand feel better. BT always talked to him when they had sex. Telling Jack how beautiful he was, and how he felt good that he was making Jack feel good.

Jack began to stroke his cock faster, fuck. 

He also thought of times were he had humped and came on BT's area that was similar to a human's crotch.

He couldn't help but to also think about those times he had made BT cum. Playing with his wires until BT came. It always made him hard as fuck making his Titan cum.

Jack opened his eyes as he came. His cum all over his glove now.

"Fuck," He huffed out.

He pulled off his glove and out it aside. He could wash it later.

For now he pulled up his underwear and pants, making sure his fly was up before he went off.

He wanted to go see the Titan that had started this whole thing.

He was still hard, but he knew BT would solve that problem for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Titanfall writers out there, can I make a request for a story?


End file.
